wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fengári
Artemis | Subject 426 | Fengári | Icewing | Subject of Project Olympus Fengári is my OC! Please don’t use or edit without permission!! Coding by NightStrike and altered by me! Appearance Subject 426 is a beautiful Icewing that has a thinner body, and spikes with slightly rounded tips. Her main scales are a moon white, but she has patches of darker scales like a moon’s craters. On her forehead she has a crescent moon shaped patch of scales that are also darker. Her horns, spikes, wing webs, and underbelly are a very very light greenish blue, and her claws are black. Her eyes are jade green, and she has a black leather quiver that she wears over her right shoulder. Observed Behavior Fengári has been seen being quite expressive around others she trusts, but quiet and shy around dragons she doesn’t know or like. She gets grumpy and/or sad if she is forced to stay inside for to long, but even though the scientists don’t trust her they still have to let her outside or she’ll become extremely weak and sick. When she’s outside she either sits/lays on a rock without talking or she inspects the ouside area from top to bottom. If another subject is outside with her she’ll usually ingnore them unless they talk to her. Most of the staff agrees that Fengári is one of the more easier subjects to handle. She doesn’t fight against them (most of the time), and she lets them do what they need to do. If she does resist the scientists will threaten to take away her outdoor privileges, and that usually makes her cooperate. Staff have come down with a cold or some other light sickness when Fengári is forced to do something she doesn’t like, and she prefers to work with female staff rather than male. Overall Subject 426 is a caring, brave, curious subject that is cooperative. She takes nonsense from no one, and she loves to be outside. Most of the other subjects get along with her, and she can be rather clumsy at times. She tries to be a maternal figure to the younger subjects, and she is quite responsible. Abilities So far with the tests that have been taken, it’s confirmed that Subject 426 has at least three abilities. She can inflect weak illnesses on others, see in the dark, and communicate with wild animals. We haven’t tested to see if she can communicate with underwater creatures, but that’s the next planned test. When seeing in the dark her pupiles have been observed to grow and widen to replicate an owl’s, and her she speaks bear the best. Weaknesses Subject 426 has been observed to weaken when separated from the outdoors for to long. She becomes increasingly tired, and she has no energy to move. She also weak against fire, and she hates it in general. Her scales can burn faster then most when it comes to fire, but the heat of the sun doesn’t really affect her. Recorded Background Subject 426 hatched quite early and scientists were unsure if she’d make it, but she pulled through and developed quite well. She was mostly nocturnal at first, but scientists slowly adjusted her to be diurnal. Her weak illness ability took her awhile to get used to it and control it, and she instinctively had her ability to speak to animals. When she was about 10 she tried to escape by flying out of the outside area, but the staff quickly stopped her and took away her outdoor privileges. Fengári slowly started becoming weaker and sicker, and the scientists couldn’t figure out what was wrong. They tried everything they could, until they decided to take her outside. As soon as they did she started to get better. This was also when they revamped her room to make it more natural and wilderness like. Subject 426 doesn’t really have any other incidents, and she is just overall well behaved. She will get in a fight with another subject now and then, but the worst thing that has happened is that she inflicted them with a cold. She is trusted enough to be allowed her bow and arrows, and scientists enjoy watching her hunt. Interactions with other Subjects Subject 161 : Undefined (more to come during RPs) Subject 232: Undefined (more to come during RPs) Neptune (EndlessVøices): Undefined (more to come during RPs) Subject 412: Undefined (more to come during RPs) Subject 526: Undefined (more to come during RPs) Solaris (RD): Undefined (more to come during RPs) Marzia: Undefined (more to come during RPs) Love-in-a-Mist: Undefined (more to come during RPs) Jet (Owned by PrinceMirageoftheSkyWings): Undefined (more to come during RPs) Subject 747: Fengári likes Dassault and the fact that he has previously almost escaped. More to come during RPs Subject 728: Undefined (more to come during RPs) Additional Notes *Fengári’s room has been adjusted to replicate the outside world. It has a day and night cycle and a weather system. Parts of the floor is covered in grass, and the rest is stone. Her bed is a patch of thick tall grass with an arch of branches above it. The statue of Artemis is covered in vines that have beautiful pink roses all over them. *We named Subject 426 Fengári for it means moon and Artemis is the Godess of the moon. *Fengári will only eats if she is allowed to kill her food herself. She likes the hunt, and she likes the fairness of it since the prey “may” have a chance to escape. Gallery 6AA8597C-48F0-484B-8535-1465E97FFAD8.jpeg|Base by Fear and colored by me!! 83659132-53D7-430E-8A7F-FD21F7B6091B.jpeg|Aesthetic by Sby!! Thanks so much! Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67)